Hero
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: A hero's gonna save me just in time. Fluffy KyoHaru friendship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the song Hero by Skillet, which is a small part from the lyrics is used in the beginning and the end of this fic.

Author's Note: I'm actually making a Naruto AMV to this, but along the way, I thought "You know what...I could make a fanfic to this too." So this is it! Enjoy!

Hero

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

Haruhi Fujioka was fearful of thunderstorms, this the members of the Ouran Host Club knew. So whenever a storm perked its way, they tried to find a way to keep their precious friend calm until it passed. Whether it was by loud music and a game of Pin-The-Tail-On-Tamaki started up by Hikaru and Kaoru or hiding out with sweets, Hunny-senpai, and Usa-chan in the changing room, they always found a way to get her through and with a smile.

However, when she was at home and the storms happened at night, she was on her own to come up with her own method to keep herself calm, that method usually involving hiding under a table or inside of her closet with a blanket over her head. She admits, it was pathetic at the age of fifteen and now in high school she was still suffering from a childhood fear, but yet she couldn't find a way to stop her fear.

This night was another of those times with storms affecting her evening, and she found herself frozen to her couch, blanket over her head. Her father was gone, busy with another night of work, leaving her to brave the storm alone as she always have done. Sadly for her, the storm was incredibly fierce, just as the weatherman had predicted, with winds whipping at the glass of her windows and the thunder just as loud as the flashes of lightning that illuminated her apartment. Her body shook and rocked as if she was in an earthquake, whimpers echoing from her lips with each crack that echoed off the walls.

She didn't hear the door of her apartment open, nor the footsteps approach the couch and stop before her. She didn't hear the calling of her name or see the blanket get pulled off of her head, revealing her teary-eyed face to the darkened room. It wasn't until she was lifted bridal-style off the couch for a moment, then found herself protectively wrapped in a pair of thin, wet arms while being sat against a rushed-heartbeat chest. She cracked her eyes opened slightly, looking up to see raven-colored locks covering over matching eyes behind glasses speckled with rain.

"K-kyouya-senpai...?" she whispered, letting out another whimper as she closed her eyes with another crack of thunder. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest, "It's going to be all right, Haruhi. It'll be all right."

For the rest of the storm, Kyouya Ohtori sat there with the small, frightened girl in his arms, whispering calming words to her as she whimpered and shook with the thunder and lighting that came into the small apartment. Finally, sometime after midnight, the storm calmed and Haruhi allowed herself to escape the warmth of his arms and sit beside him with questions and gratefulness throughout her mind.

"Thank you senpai, for being here. But...how did you even get in here? I swore I locked the door before the storm hit," she said, her voice curious and croaky from her constant whimpers.

"Your father had given me a spare key," the raven-haired boy explained as he held up the copper key, "for cases like this. Your father had thought that possibly one time or another you would need help getting through a storm like this."

She blinked at him, then smiled, thankful for her father's thoughtfulness and for Kyouya's arrival. It was true; she did need help getting through the storm, since she truly thought she wasn't going to make it through if it continued to last at the same intensity.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around her waist again, pulling her close to him, "Go to sleep now, Haruhi. If another storm comes, I'll be here to comfort you." He pulled off his glasses, placing them on the table next to the couch, then shuffled around to lay them both down comfortably.

She blushed slightly at the sudden motion, never expecting the infamous Shadow King to initiate the idea of cuddling, but then smiled and relaxed as she snuggled her head into his chest, her ear against his heartbeat, "Thank you...good night, Kyouya-senpai."

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_


End file.
